More Than Words
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Às vezes, ações valem muito mais do que palavras... [Yoh x Anna] [Completo & Epílogo!]
1. Capítulo 01

**_More Than Words_**

****

**Capítulo 01 – Tempestade de outono.**

Era uma noite de outono no Japão. Caía uma forte chuva em Izumo. Uma garota se encontrava do lado de fora da mansão Asakura, em baixo da tempestade. As fortes gotas caíam em seu rosto e se misturavam com as suas próprias lágrimas. Lágrimas de angústias. Ela não se importava com o frio que fazia lá fora, apenas queria ficar ali na chuva para sempre sem ser incomodada por ninguém. O seu destino era a solidão. Ela pensava que já tinha se conformado com a sua miséria, mas as lágrimas teimavam em escapar de seus olhos gélidos, como se algo bem profundo nela clamasse por salvação.

Um garoto observava a chuva da janela do seu quarto, até que pôde perceber a presença de alguém em meio àquela tempestade. Uma expressão de preocupação invadiu a sua face, afinal ele se importava muito com a pessoa que se encontrava naquela chuva fria de outono. Estava fazendo frio e ela podia se resfriar, e tudo que ele menos queria era vê-la enfraquecida por uma doença. Ela era tão forte, se mostrava tão forte para o mundo, mas ele sabia que ela era apenas um ser humano e que estava suscetível à fraquezas do corpo e da mente.

Yoh saiu da mansão carregando um guarda-chuva e um casaco. Foi-se aproximando bem devagar de sua noiva, como se receasse uma rejeição. O garoto coloca o casaco por sobre os ombros da itako e se posta do lado dela, a protegendo da chuva com a sua sombrinha.

-_ Anna... Você pode ficar doente, está frio e chovendo muito..._ Diz o shaman, com um tom claro de preocupação.

-_ Eu sei me cuidar, Yoh..._ Responde a itako, com sua frieza habitual.

-_ Então, eu vou ficar aqui com você até a chuva passar. Esse guarda-chuva é suficiente para proteger nós dois da chuva._ Afirma o garoto com determinação.

Anna se vira para seu noivo, e apenas o olha em silêncio, como se aquela atitude a tivesse surpreendido. Agora, ela se sentia mais quente. Não só pelo casaco que estava sobre seus ombros, mas também a presença de Yoh a deixava confortável. Anna limpa as lágrimas de seu rosto, como ela estava na chuva, seria mais difícil para o garoto perceber que ela estava chorando; e ela nunca deixaria ele perceber. A itako se sentia confortada no momento. Como se a simples presença daquele garoto fosse capaz de dar um pouquinho de alegria para seu coração triste.

-_ Por que, Yoh?_ Pergunta a itako.

­_- Ora, Anna... Você é a minha noiva... E eu me preocupo com você._ Ele responde com um sorriso suave no rosto.

_"Yoh, eu não quero a sua preocupação. Eu quero... O seu amor! Mas, parece que esse sentimento que você tem por mim é igual ao que você tem pelos seus amigos... Eu... eu não queria ser igual para você... Eu queria ser... Especial...",_ pensa Anna, com seu coração apertado por não conseguir dizer a seu grande amor tudo o que sente por ele; e por temer que seus sentimentos não seriam correspondidos.

_- Yoh... Por que você não vai se preocupar com os seus amigos e me deixa em paz!_ Diz a itako com uma amargura perceptível no tom de voz.

Yoh sente uma pontada dentro de si por causa das palavras de sua noiva. Aquele tom de voz que ela usou com ele, e o que ela disse para ele, realmente machucou o garoto. Mas, ele conhecia a Anna mais do que ninguém para saber que tudo que a garota desejava do fundo de seu ser, por debaixo das suas camadas de gelo, era o conforto de se sentir querida por alguém... Era que alguém se aproximasse dela sem medo ou receio. E ele tinha passado a noite passada inteira acordado pensando em sua relação com a Anna.

Flashback

Yoh estava deitado em seu futon, sem conseguir dormir, perdido em pensamentos. E só tinha uma pessoa em sua cabeça: a misteriosa itako Anna, sua noiva. A garota era um profundo mistério para todas as pessoas, e, para ele, ela também tinha uma parte misteriosa. Porém, era o mistério em volta da Anna que o atraía cada vez mais. Anna era diferente, diferente de todas as mulheres que ele conhecia. Ela era especial.

_"Especial"._ Yoh nunca antes havia pensado em sua noiva como "especial". Não que ela não fosse especial para ele, mas ele nunca havia parado para pensar no que ela significava para ele. Ele sempre achou que pensar não era necessário, somente sentir. Mas, naquele momento ele sentia uma grande vontade de pensar na sua relação com a itako. Queria pôr sua cabeça em ordem, para descobrir como se aproximar da Anna e lhe contar como se sente em relação à ela.

O shaman lembrava-se muito bem da primeira impressão que teve da itako. _"Fofa"._ Sim, Yoh havia achado a Anna muito fofa, desde o primeiro instante que a viu. Porém, ele cometeu o grande erro de comentar isso abertamente à garota, o que lhe trazia uma lembrança de dor. Os tapas de sua noiva sempre foram muito fortes e dolorosos. Instintivamente, o garoto leva a mão a seu rosto, como se sentisse uma ardência na sua bochecha, mas ele sorri. _"Ela sabe muito bem como apavorar um homem"._

Anna sempre fora uma menina solitária. Yoh conhecia o passado dela melhor do que ninguém... E ele sentia-se triste pelo grande sofrimento que a garota passou em sua vida. Ela fora abandonada pelos pais quando pequena por causa de seus poderes que causavam medo em qualquer pessoa. Desde então, ela fora vista pelas pessoas como uma menina demoníaca, e todos a temiam ou odiavam. A itako tinha um poder especial de ler os pensamentos e sentimentos das pessoas, e isso a foi levando direto para as Trevas. Ela acumulou um grande desespero dentro de si e tinha o poder de criar Onis pelo medo das pessoas.

_"Eu dei o máximo de mim para mostrar o caminho da Luz para a Anna. Eu sempre gostei muito dela, mesmo sem perceber. Por isso, sempre fiz o que pude para ajudá-la. O que me deixa muito feliz é que eu consegui. A Anna saiu do isolamento. O que eu sinto muito não conseguir fazer é acabar com o desespero que existe dentro dela. Porque eu sei que toda a frieza dela é apenas um meio de se defender do sofrimento. Mas, pelo menos eu e a Anna estamos mais próximos agora. E eu sei que ela me ama. Eu a ouvi dizendo isso várias vezes, mesmo que nunca para mim. Não importa! Eu darei um jeito de falar para ela. Afinal, para tudo se tem um jeito"._ Ele sorri nesse momento.

Yoh também se lembrava como o reencontro deles antes de se iniciar o Shaman Fight o tinha perturbado, ainda mais porque ela havia falado que ele iria ter que passar pelo "treinamento especial" dela. No começo, o treinamento da itako fora uma tortura para o Yoh. Mas, com o passar do tempo, ele fora descobrindo os resultados que aquilo lhe rendera.

_"Eu tenho que agradecer à Anna. Agora eu percebo, que se não fosse por ela, eu não teria passado nem pelo meu primeiro adversário do Shaman Fight, o Horo-Horo"._

Enfim, Yoh pensava no que a itako significava na sua vida. E a resposta que ele chegara não lhe surpreendera, pois ele sempre sentira isso, apesar de sua lerdeza de perceber: a Anna sempre fora uma parte de seu coração e de sua alma. Era amor o que ele sentia pela itako. O mais sublime dos amores, que apenas se importa com a felicidade da pessoa amada, sem pedir nada em troca. A felicidade de Yoh não era ser amado pela itako, mas sim vê-la feliz. E ele faria de tudo para garantir a felicidade de sua amada.

Fim do Flashback

_- Porque... Eu não quero deixá-la sozinha._ Ele responde, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

_- ...__ Eu não me importo de ficar sozinha._ Diz Anna friamente.

_- Mas... Eu me importo!_ Diz o shaman com uma voz meio triste.

_- Por quê?_ Pergunta a itako se virando para seu noivo.

_- Porque... Você é muito importante para mim, Anna! Muito..._ Responde Yoh calmamente.

A itako fica em silêncio durante algum tempo, apenas olhando para o seu noivo. Como ela havia esperado que Yoh lhe dirigisse algumas palavras de afeto, e agora que ele o tinha feito, um medo muito grande tomou conta do ser da garota. Ela não seria capaz de corresponder àquelas palavras de afeto dele. Tudo que ela queria naquele momento era a solidão, a sua eterna companheira. Então, ela decide se retirar dali e ir dar uma volta, mesmo em meio àquela tempestade.

_- Aonde você vai, Anna?_ Pergunta Yoh, ao vê-la se afastar naquela chuva.

_- Dar uma volta. _Responde a itako, sem nenhum sentimento nas palavras.

Yoh se aproxima dela e lhe entrega o guarda-chuva. Anna sabia que teimar com ele naquele momento não adiantaria em nada, então aceita o guarda-chuva e o usa até se distanciar das vistas de seu noivo, quando o deixa em qualquer lugar no chão.

Yoh volta para a mansão Asakura e se dirige a seu quarto. Queria dormir para esquecer a tristeza em seu coração. Quando ele decidira revelar seus sentimentos à itako, ela não deixara e se afastara dele, como se sentisse algum tipo de medo. Yoh decidiu não pensar mais nos acontecimentos dessa noite até o amanhecer, então apenas se enxuga com uma toalha, veste suas roupas de dormir e se deita em seu futon, esperando por um sono que demoraria a chegar...

* * *

Anna chega na praia deserta de Izumo, coloca o casaco que Yoh lhe deu no chão e senta-se sobre ele. A itako fica observando o mar. Aquele elemento da natureza lhe inspirava paz, serenidade, mistério e beleza. Muitas pessoas viam o mar como um perigo, mas não ela. Tudo na vida é perigoso. A questão é saber lidar com o perigo vendo-o não como uma ameaça, mas como um desafio.

A garota estava com seu olhar perdido na imensidão do mar, como se estivesse perdida em seus próprios mistérios. Poderia passar o resto da sua vida ali, olhando para a imensidão azul... Que viveria eternamente em paz. _"Paz"._ Sim, ela sentia paz dentro de si. Fazia anos que essa paz lhe permitia sobreviver aos sofrimentos de sua vida. Ela criara uma camada de gelo em volta de seu ser, assim nenhum desespero poderia machucá-la, mas, em contra-partida, nenhuma felicidade poderia agraciá-la. A paz é um estado de espírito que permite às pessoas se sentirem bem com elas próprias e com o mundo à suas voltas. Porém, paz não é sinônimo de felicidade.

_"Felicidade"._ Anna nunca conhecera a verdadeira felicidade. Sua vida apenas lhe proporcionara desespero e angústia, pelo menos até ela conhecer uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que lhe despertara um sentimento diferente. Yoh Asakura a salvara do desespero de sua vida, lhe mostrando os sentimentos distintos que as pessoas podem ter. A itako, sem querer, foi deixando o shaman entrar cada vez mais em seu coração, até ocupá-lo por inteiro. Ela sabia que o que sentia pelo Yoh era amor. A única forma de a itako conhecer a verdadeira felicidade é vivendo o amor.

_"Amor"._ Amor é aceitação. Aceitação não de uma pessoa perfeita, mas de uma pessoa imperfeita. Uma pessoa imperfeita da qual a proximidade nos faz sentirmos completos. Todos os sorrisos suaves e gentis do Yoh, seus olhares serenos e motivados, sua personalidade preguiçosa, mas alegre e gentil, e sua alma pura e inocente eram o que tornavam a vida da Anna um pouco mais colorida e alegre. Ela não saberia viver sem ter o Yoh perto de si, pois ele significava tudo para ela.

Anna conhece o Yoh melhor do que ninguém. Ela conhece todos os defeitos e qualidades do garoto, e também o grande potencial que ele tem. Por isso, ela decidiu treiná-lo para o Shaman Fight. Não para que ele fosse o mais forte de todos os shamans, mas para que ele fosse o melhor de si próprio e pudesse realizar todos os sonhos dele com seus próprios esforços. E, quanto ao seu verdadeiro sonho, era apenas ser a Rainha de seu amado, e poder ter todo o conforto de viver para sempre ao lado de Yoh, de seu Yoh.

_"Medo"._ Era o medo que a mantinha afastada de Yoh. O medo que não a permitia revelar todos seus sentimentos por ele. A itako, no fundo de seu ser, tinha um imenso medo de sofrer de novo tudo o que ela já sofrera. Se ela fosse rejeitada pelo shaman, novamente ela iria para as garras da mais profunda solidão. Ela iria ficar sozinha na vida, sem ninguém que a confortasse, sem ninguém que a salvasse, e seu desespero seria despertado. Seus antigos poderes voltariam à tona, e ela seria um perigo iminente para o mundo à sua volta, e para ela própria. Ela não queria viver novamente na mais profunda escuridão. O que a manteve viva até aquele momento fora a fraca luz da esperança que mantinha em seu coração. Uma vez apagada aquela luz, ela iria presenciar a morte em vida, pois nada mais significaria para ela... Ela apenas esperaria ser abraçada pelas asas do Anjo da Morte.

Anna deita a sua cabeça sobre o casaco que seu noivo lhe entregara e encolhe o seu corpo molhado, como uma tentativa para se proteger do frio e da chuva que não cessava. Novamente lágrimas tomam conta de seu rosto gélido, e uma tristeza imensa invade a sua alma. Nesse momento, ela sentira uma grande solidão em seu coração e um grande vazio no fundo de sua alma, que apenas uma pessoa poderia preencher. Uma pessoa que estava distante... Muito distante...

_"Yoh... Por que você não vem? Eu... Eu estou esperando por você..."._

* * *

Depois de uma hora de sono, Yoh acorda. Ainda era de madrugada, e havia um silêncio até perturbador na mansão Asakura. O shaman sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir aquela noite, pois se sentia ansioso. Seu coração estava apertado e pulsava mais rápido cada vez que uma lembrança de sua amada itako lhe vinha à mente. Yoh resolve ir até a cozinha beber um copo de água. Ele se levanta devagar e caminha lentamente em direção à cozinha, passando pela sala. L�, sentado no sof�, ele se depara com um de seus amigos.

_- Não consegue dormir, Yoh?_ Pergunta Manta para o amigo.

_- É... Perdi o sono. Eu ia beber água._ Responde Yoh, sorrindo para o pequeno. _– Mas... E você, Manta? O que faz acordado?_

_ - Ahh... Eu estava pensando no Shaman Fight. Estou preocupado com a próxima fase..._ Diz o pequeno cabisbaixo.

Yoh senta-se do lado de seu amigo, e lhe diz, como se para lhe passar segurança:

_- Não tem o que se preocupar, Manta. Pra tudo se tem um jeito._ E sorri para o amigo. _– Além do mais, todos nós estamos muito fortes. E estamos preparados..._

_- Que inveja. Você sempre é tão calmo, Yoh._ Diz Manta, um pouco mais animado. _– Mas, se você perdeu o sono, é porque alguma coisa aconteceu. O que foi, Yoh?_

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio, Yoh responde para seu amigo:

_- ...__ É... A Anna._

_ - Vocês brigaram?_ Pergunta o pequeno.

_- Não._ Responde Yoh. _– Mas... Eu não sei como conversar com ela sobre o que sinto..._

_ - Sabe, Yoh... Às vezes, ações valem muito mais do que palavras._ Diz Manta, com um sorriso no rosto.

_- ...__ Ações... Mas, é claro! Obrigado, Manta. Eu vou ver a Anna..._ Diz um Yoh com um sorriso muito animado no rosto, como se tivesse achado uma solução para seus problemas.

Manta apenas sorri, ao ver o amigo correndo em direção do quarto da Anna com uma felicidade estampada no rosto.

* * *

Yoh abre lentamente a porta do quarto de Anna. Ele sabia que ela poderia matá-lo por aquele atrevimento, mas ele tinha que arriscar. Quanto mais cedo pudesse revelar seus sentimentos à ela, melhor. Mas, tudo que o shaman encontrou ao entrar no quarto da itako, fora um futon vazio. A garota ainda não havia retornado...

Yoh caminha até a janela do quarto de sua noiva e olha para o céu. Fazia algum tempo que a chuva havia cessado, e o céu estava iluminado pelo brilho das estrelas e do luar. O garoto sempre observava as estrelas, mas, essa madrugada, elas pareciam diferentes... Como se elas tivessem um brilho especial. Olhando para a Lua cheia luminosa, Yoh entendeu a mensagem dos céus: ele deveria ir procurar a Anna!

-_ Espere por mim, Anna. Eu já estou a caminho..._ Diz o shaman para as estrelas, com um sorriso sereno na face.

* * *

**Notas da autora**

****

Bom... aqui estou eu escrevendo mais um fanfic **Yoh x Anna** :) Também... eles são meu casal favorito dos mangás xD Eles são PERFEITOS juntos! Foram feitos um para o outro:)

Eu estou gostando muito de escrever esse fic... está sendo mto legal xD

Eu iria fazer ele one-shot, mas resolvi transformar em capítulos... Assim fica mais fácil de ler! Acho que o fic vai ter uns 3 capítulos!

O fic ainda está em andamento.. E eu não tenho idéia de como vai terminar ele... Eu estou escrevendo um pouquinho cada dia... e tendo a inspiração na horinha em que eu escrevo xD

Espero que vcs gostem! xDDDDDDD

Até o próximo capítulo xD

E... Deixem REVIEWS:)


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02 – Confissões.**

Anna acorda lentamente com uma voz, um pouco distante, a chamá-la. Quando termina de abrir os seus olhos, ela percebe que o dono daquela voz estava ali, bem ao seu lado. Olhando para aqueles olhos gentis ela pergunta a si mesma se não estaria sonhando. Ela senta-se na areia úmida da praia e dirige o seu olhar para o shaman com fones de ouvido... Aquele por quem seu coração clamava secretamente. Aquele habitante dos seus mais belos sonhos... Sonhos de amor!

_- Anna... Você está toda molhada..._ Diz Yoh, um tanto quanto preocupado, enquanto coloca o casaco que estava vestindo por cima dos ombros de sua noiva, para poder aquecê-la um pouco.

­­_- Como você me achou aqui?_ Pergunta a itako, ignorando completamente a afirmação do shaman.

_- Aqui é o único lugar tranqüilo que você poderia ficar sozinha. Além do mais, eu sei que você adora o mar._ Responde o garoto, com um belo sorriso na face.

_- E... Por que você veio até aqui?_

_ - Para conversar com você, Anna. Tem muitas coisas que a gente precisa conversar..._ Ia dizendo Yoh, até ser interrompido pela Anna.

_- Eu não preciso conversar sobre nada com você, Yoh. Eu AINDA quero ficar sozinha._

_- Não quer, não!_ Diz o garoto, mais determinado do que nunca.

_- Como?­_ A itako olha para seu noivo, incrédula. _– Quem você pensa que é para dizer o que eu quero ou deixo de querer!_

Yoh ignora totalmente o tom ameaçador na voz de sua noiva e a olha profundamente nos olhos. O garoto vai aproximando lentamente o seu rosto ao dela, até quase tocar os seus lábios, enquanto leva uma de suas mãos até o rosto da Anna, e lhe afaga a face suavemente.

_- ...__ Yoh, o que você está fazendo?_ Pergunta a itako, mais incrédula ainda, e com um leve rubor na sua face.

_- Às vezes, ações valem muito mais do que palavras._ Ele responde sorrindo, antes de levar sua outra mão até a cintura de sua noiva e a puxar para si, fazendo com que seus lábios se toquem, e lentamente, transformando aquele toque suave em um beijo profundo, cheio de amor.

De início, Anna resiste àquele beijo. Era uma ousadia do seu noivo ter aquele tipo de intimidade com ela. Mas, afinal de contas, eles eram noivos. Não havia mal algum em um beijo. E, além do mais, fazia anos que a itako esperava por uma atitude mais ousada da parte de Yoh. Ela meio que sorri, enquanto vai começando a corresponder o beijo do shaman.

Ao perceber a falta de resistência de sua noiva, Yoh a puxa para mais perto dele, fazendo com que seus corpos se toquem e ele possa senti-la melhor. O garoto continua acariciando suavemente o rosto da Anna, enquanto vai transformando o beijo num toque cada vez mais ardente e louco, como se desejasse por demais aquela mulher.

Anna abraça o seu noivo bem forte, mas com muito carinho, fazendo com que seus corpos fiquem ainda mais colados, de modo a poder sentir o calor que Yoh lhe transmite. Ela beija o seu amado de modo a fazer com que sua língua explore cada canto da boca dele, e transmitindo todo o amor que sente por ele. Um beijo apaixonado pode ser a maior prova de amor.

Yoh termina de beijar a sua noiva e a olha gentilmente nos olhos, sorrindo de um modo especial – um sorriso que existe somente para ela! Sua expressão transmitia uma grande felicidade. Aquele beijo fora muito especial para ele. Fora o seu primeiro beijo. Um beijo de amor. Anna era o seu único e verdadeiro amor, agora ele tinha a mais absoluta certeza!

_- Anna... Acho que agora podemos conversar, né?_ Ele pergunta, sorrindo feito um bobo.

_- Não!_ Responde claramente a itako.

­_- Não?_ Yoh coça a cabeça. _– Mas, Anna... Eu pensei que..._

_ - Pensou errado!_ Interrompe a garota. _– Eu ainda quero ficar sozinha. E já que você não tem a intenção de sair daqui, saio eu!_

Anna faz menção de levantar-se, mas antes que pudesse se mover, Yoh a havia enlaçado em seus braços, a abraçando forte e a impedindo de mover-se.

_- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo, Yoh?_ Pergunta a itako.

_- Por que você está fugindo de mim, Anna?_ Torna Yoh.

_- Eu não estou fugindo de você. Eu só quero ficar sozinha! Além do mais, aquele beijo foi um erro! Nós não devíamos... Eu não posso..._ Diz a garota, meio triste.

_- Anna..._ Diz Yoh, levando uma de suas mãos aos belos fios dourados do cabelo de sua noiva e começando a afagá-los. _– Você não está mais sozinha! Eu estou aqui com você. E... Eu não vou te deixar... Nunca... Eu prometo!_

Algumas lágrimas começam a cair pelo rosto da itako, mostrando a verdadeira face dela. Apesar de sua personalidade forte, Anna era apenas uma menina que precisava de carinho. Ela criara camadas de gelo à sua volta apenas para se proteger do sofrimento, e se habituara à solidão apenas para não cair em desespero. Porém, ela era como a neve: pura e misteriosa. Assim como a neve precisava de calor para se transformar em primavera, a Anna precisava de carinho para mostrar a doçura de seu coração.

Yoh limpa as lágrimas de sua amada e a beija novamente nos lábios, bem lenta e suavemente, de modo a confortá-la. Ele queria demonstrar para a itako que ela era a pessoa mais importante da vida dele. Ele a beija inocentemente, sem nenhuma malícia naquela ação, para que ela percebesse o quanto ele a amava e que ele sempre estaria ali para ela. O que ele queria era apenas a felicidade dela. E, se fosse para a Anna ser feliz ao lado dele, ele daria o melhor de si.

A itako abraça o seu noivo bem forte, como se estivesse dizendo para ele nunca a abandonar. Ela queria poder ficar no conforto dos braços de seu amado para sempre, não queria que aquele momento terminasse nunca. Anna se sentia protegida nos braços de Yoh, protegida de todo o sofrimento que o mundo lhe pudesse causar. Então, a garota resolve se entregar totalmente àquele beijo, intensificando-o, de modo a demonstrar a seu noivo a reciprocidade do sentimento.

O casal partilhava de um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Nada mais importava para nenhum dos dois naquele momento, apenas compartilhar o amor que um sentia pelo outro. No amor não existe ser dominante nem ser submisso, apenas seres complementares. Assim era com o Yoh e a Anna: um completava o outro. Eles eram almas gêmeas. O elo de amor que se manifestou entre os dois iria existir para além da eternidade...

_- Anna... Eu tenho uma coisa para te falar..._ Diz Yoh, após terminar de beijar sua noiva.

Anna apenas olha para seu amado, de modo a demonstrar-lhe atenção.

_- Anna... É que... Desde que nos conhecemos... Eu sinto uma coisa diferente por você._

-_ Quando nós nos conhecemos, Yoh, eu pensava que você era apenas mais um garotinho igual a todos os outros. Pensava que você seria apenas mais um a ter medo de mim._ Diz Anna.

_- Mas, Anna... E o nosso noivado? Por que você aceitou se pensava assim?_ Pergunta Yoh.

­_- Porque era o mínimo que eu podia fazer pela única pessoa que me acolheu. Sua avó, Kino Asakura._ Responde a itako.

_- Então... Foi por isso..._ Diz Yoh, com um pouco de tristeza na voz.

_- ...__ Yoh, eu sei que você aceitou esse noivado porque você não contestaria uma decisão da sua família. Mas, eu sou diferente de você!_

_- Diferente?_ Yoh pergunta, olhando para sua noiva meio confuso, sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

_- Eu sempre fui independente. Eu não aceitaria uma situação que não me agradasse. Eu poderia me livrar desse noivado se eu quisesse._

_ - E você não quis... _Diz Yoh, agora sorrindo.

_- ...__ Você era diferente do que eu tinha pensado. Mesmo que você não saiba, você fez muito mais do que me tirar do isolamento em que eu me encontrava. Você despertou um sentimento diferente dentro de mim, algo que antes eu não havia sentido por ninguém. E, esse sentimento, me salvou das Trevas._ Diz Anna.

_- Anna... Eu... Eu também achei você diferente de todas as garotas que eu conheci. Eu lembro que quando nós nos conhecemos, eu te chamei de fofa e você me deu um tapa._ Diz Yoh, sorrindo.

_- E continuo te batendo até hoje. Por que você se aproximou de mim, mesmo eu sendo assim?_ Pergunta a itako.

_- Anna... Eu não vou negar que a sua chegada para me treinar para o Shaman Fight me assustou. Eu sabia que o seu treinamento ia ser torturante para mim. Mas, sempre existiu algo maior que me atraía para você. E... Convivendo com você... Podendo te conhecer melhor... Eu percebi tudo o que você significa para mim._ Responde o shaman.

_- E o que eu significo para você, Yoh?_

_ - ... Você é muito importante para mim, Anna. Eu tenho que te agradecer pelo seu treinamento. Foi por causa de você que eu consegui chegar nesse ponto no Shaman Fight. Você... É a minha força, a minha motivação. Eu quero me tornar o Rei Shaman para te dar todo o conforto que você merece. Eu... Eu quero que você seja muito feliz, Anna. Você... Você significa para mim... Significa a minha felicidade!_

_ - ... Engraçado ouvir isso de você, Yoh. Eu pensava que seus amigos significavam a sua felicidade..._ Diz Anna friamente.

_- E eles significam!_ Diz Yoh, coçando a cabeça. _– Mas... Mas, é diferente!_

_ - Não entendo qual a diferença. Você sempre me tratou da mesma forma que aos seus amigos. Ou... Ou até pior. Eu sou a sua noiva, mas você apenas me enxerga como uma simples amiga..._

_ - E amigos valem muito, Anna! Mas, eu nunca beijei uma amiga minha..._ Ele sorri para a sua noiva. _– Você é muito mais do que uma amiga para mim..._

_ - ... Você não precisa agir assim comigo por mera gratidão, Yoh._

_ - Do que você tem medo, Anna?_ Pergunta o garoto, agora com uma expressão séria.

_- ... Eu não tenho medo!_ Responde a itako.

_- Então, por que depois de tudo que se passou aqui você ainda mantém esse abismo entre a gente?_

_ - Porque eu... Eu tenho...­_ Ia falando a itako, até ser interrompida pelo seu noivo.

_- Medo! Você tem medo de alguma coisa, eu sei... Mas, do que, Anna?_

_ - De me machucar... De te machucar..._ Responde Anna, sem olhar para seu noivo, mas com um tom de voz muito triste.

_- Anna... Isso não vai acontecer!_ Afirma o shaman.

­_- ... E como você pode ter tanta certeza, Yoh?_ Agora a garota olha fixamente para os olhos de seu noivo, tentando buscar segurança na resposta que ele viria a dar.

_- Porque eu... Eu te amo, Anna!_ Responde Yoh, olhando profundamente nos olhos de sua noiva, e levando uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela, acariciando de leve.

* * *

**Notas da autora**

****

Well... espero que vcs estejam gostando:)

Eu estou aqui pensando se eu escrevo um hentai explícito no 3º capítulo ou não... xDDD Ainda num sei se farei ú.u

Beijuuss e até a próxima ;)

Deixem REVIEWSSS XDDDD


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03 – Descobrimento.**

_ "Me ama!... Ele disse que me ama... Eu esperei tanto tempo por isso... Eu sonhei tanto com isso... Será que meus mais profundos desejos estão se tornando realidade?",_ pensava a itako, enquanto olhava nos olhos de seu noivo em silêncio, ainda refletindo sobre as palavras dele.

­_- Eu... Não sei o que dizer, Yoh._

_ - Não diga nada, apenas responda uma pergunta._ Diz Yoh, com um lindo sorriso na face.

_- ...__ E qual seria?_

_ - ... Anna... Você quer... Casar comigo?_ Pergunta Yoh, ainda sorrindo gentilmente para a sua amada.

_- ...__ Nós já somos noivos. Estamos destinados a casar._ Responde a itako, sem demonstrar a emoção que aquela pergunta lhe causou. _"Ele me ama de verdade..."._

_ - Mas, Anna... Nós somos noivos porque a minha família decidiu assim._

_ - ... E você, Yoh Asakura, em um ÚNICO dia me beija, diz que me ama e me pede em casamento! Para um molenga que nem você, você está indo rápido demais..._

_ - Anna... Eu fui lerdo demais para perceber que eu te amo. E... Quanto ao beijo... Eu já devia ter te beijado faz tempo... Mas... Mas, eu não sabia como me aproximar de você._ Ele sorri, com certa malícia... _– Eu acho que... A molenga aqui e agora está sendo você, Anna Kyouyama!_

_ - O que você está querendo dizer com isso, Yoh?_ Pergunta a itako, em um tom meio bravo, pois ela não gostou muito da afirmativa dele.

_- Eu quero dizer que se você não quisesse nada comigo, você já teria me dispensado há tempos hoje! Mas, pelo contrário, Anninha! Você cedeu aos meus beijos... E, como você mesma disse, se você não quisesse o nosso noivado, você já teria se livrado dele faz tempo! Isso só quer dizer uma coisa... Que você me ama!_ Responde Yoh, todo cheio de si.

_- Quanta audácia nessas afirmações!­_ A garota meio que sorri, espantada com a resposta de seu noivo. –_ O meu sonho é ser a Primeira Dama do Rei Shaman... Você nunca parou para pensar que eu apenas poderia estar usando da minha posição de sua noiva para realizar o meu sonho?_

_ - Não! Eu sei que você não é assim, Anna..._

_- E como pode ter certeza disso, Yoh?_

_ - Porque eu não me apaixonaria por uma mulher desse jeito... Eu te conheço, Anna!_

_ - ... Você me surpreende cada vez mais, garoto!_ A itako sorri para seu noivo, como se estivesse orgulhosa dele.

_- Garoto? Se você não percebeu, Anna, eu já sou um HOMEM!_ Diz Yoh, enquanto olha sensualmente para a sua amada.

_- ...__ Você está diferente, Yoh..._ Anna desvia o olhar de seu noivo, ruborizando de leve.

Yoh segura delicadamente o queixo de sua noiva, virando gentilmente o rosto dela para ele, de modo o qual ele possa olhar diretamente nos olhos misteriosos da itako. Ele passa o seu braço livre pela cintura da garota, a puxando mais para si.

_- Anna... Você é linda!..._ Diz o shaman, enquanto se perde no olhar misterioso dela.

Anna passa seus braços pelo pescoço de Yoh, jogando seu corpo para cima dele, o que o faz se deitar no chão com sua noiva por cima. A garota vai aproximando bem devagar o seu rosto ao dele, e fechando os seus olhos lentamente. Ela não conseguia mais resistir àquele garoto... Garoto, não... Homem! A ousadia do shaman apenas aumentara o desejo contido da itako. Ela o amara desde pequena. E o amaria para sempre! Agora, ela estava pronta para se entregar a ele... Tudo que ela mais queria naquele momento era dar e receber amor!

A itako encosta seus lábios levemente nos de Yoh, dando-lhe um suave selinho antes de afastar o seu rosto e olhá-lo novamente nos olhos. Os olhos de Yoh tinham um brilho diferente. Uma chama de desejo. Um desejo que ele não mais podia conter, então o garoto força delicadamente a cabeça de sua noiva para ele, de modo a poder beijá-la. Eles se beijam sem nenhum pudor, com muita malícia, loucura e intensidade – um beijo completamente apaixonado!

Anna beija o seu noivo sedutoramente, fazendo sua língua brincar com a dele... E percorrer todo canto da boca de Yoh. Enquanto o beija loucamente, a itako afasta as extremidades da camisa do garoto, de modo a poder acariciar o peito nu do rapaz. Ela passa uma de suas mãos pelo tórax de Yoh bem devagar, mas de uma maneira bem sensual, fazendo com que suas unhas toquem levemente a pele do menino.

Yoh sente-se cada vez mais enfeitiçado pelos toques sensuais de sua noiva, os quais o deixavam quase à beira da loucura. Seu corpo e sua mente estavam cada vez mais envoltos numa chama de desejo interminável. O rapaz intensifica ainda mais o beijo, fazendo os movimentos de sua língua aumentarem o ritmo dentro da boca de sua noiva, com o intuito de demonstrar o ardor de sua paixão. Enquanto a beija ardentemente, o shaman percorre suas mãos pelas costas de Anna.

Anna sentia que não conseguiria mais parar, e nem queria isso. Se entregar de corpo, alma e coração ao homem que ela amava era o que ela desejava! Afinal, o ambiente era o mais propício para esse momento... Uma linda madrugada iluminada pelo luar e pelo brilho das estrelas... Parecia um sonho... Então, sem parar de beijar o garoto, a itako vai retirando lentamente a camisa dele. Yoh, por sua vez, não oferece resistência, e a ajuda a retirar sua camisa.

A itako desce seus beijos para o pescoço de Yoh, alternando entre lambidas e mordidas suaves na pele do rapaz. A garota leva suas mãos para o cinto de Yoh e o retira lentamente, sem parar de beijar o pescoço do menino. Após retirar o cinto, ela desabotoa a calça do garoto e vai baixando o zíper bem lentamente, enquanto começa a beijar o tórax do rapaz. A itako percorre sua língua por cada centímetro do peito de Yoh, beijando-o sedutoramente, apenas querendo satisfazer o rapaz.

Yoh sentia um prazer imenso a cada toque suave dos lábios de Anna em seu corpo. Ele mantém seus olhos fechados e aproveita cada segundo de plena satisfação. Quando Anna pára de beijar o tórax de seu noivo, ela começa a retirar lentamente a calça do rapaz. Yoh sorri, e não oferece resistência, mas quando ela termina o seu trabalho, ele se senta na areia e a olha maliciosamente, com um sorriso safado no rosto.

_- Agora é a minha vez!_ E ele parte para cima da itako, fazendo-a deitar na areia com ele por cima.

Yoh beija apaixonadamente os lábios de sua noiva, depois desce seus beijos para o pescoço dela, mordiscando-o de leve. Os beijos de Yoh arrancavam alguns arrepios e suspiros da garota, e isso fazia com que o shaman sorrisse internamente. Ele desce mais seus lábios úmidos pela pele da Anna, chegando aos ombros da garota. Yoh vai abaixando lentamente as alças do vestido negro da itako, sem parar de beijar a pele da menina. Ele abaixa o vestido da garota até a cintura dela, depois beija todo o peito de Anna em volta do sutiã, antes de retirá-lo bem lentamente. Depois, Yoh ergue um pouco o seu corpo, de modo a poder observar melhor a sua noiva, mas sem sair de cima dela.

_- ...__ Yoh... O que você está fazendo?_ Pergunta Anna, meio sem jeito por causa do olhar de seu noivo.

_- Vendo como você é linda! Não posso?_ Responde Yoh, com um belo sorriso na face.

_- ...__ Na verdade, não! Você ainda não é o meu marido..._ Diz Anna, corando levemente.

_- Tarde demais para voltar atrás, Anna Kyouyama..._ Diz Yoh, com uma expressão mais séria agora.

O shaman vai aproximando lentamente o seu rosto ao de Anna, sem parar de olhá-la profundamente nos olhos. A expressão de seriedade vai se transformando em um olhar apaixonado e carinhoso, como se ele estivesse passando confiança para a sua noiva. Yoh encosta seus lábios levemente nos de Anna e leva uma de suas mãos à face dela. Sua outra mão permanece nos seios da itako, os acariciando de uma maneira bem suave e sensual, para que ambos pudessem sentir prazer com aquela carícia.

A itako começa a beijar seu noivo de uma maneira bem selvagem e louca, o incitando a continuar as carícias que ela tanto estava aproveitando. Anna passa suas unhas levemente pelas costas de Yoh, enquanto este, por sua vez, começa a acariciar os seios de sua amada com mais ousadia. Ambos exploravam com vivacidade a boca de seu companheiro com suas línguas, procurando satisfazer um ao outro.

Yoh vai descendo seus beijos pela pele macia de sua noiva, e os prende durante um bom tempo nos seios dela. Yoh beija sedutoramente toda a extremidade dos seios de Anna, lambendo-os gentilmente, enquanto suas mãos livres passam a explorar o corpo seminu da itako. Esse toque dos lábios de Yoh arranca alguns leves suspiros e gemidos da garota, o que excita ainda mais o garoto, fazendo-o explorar com sua língua todo o corpo de Anna. Após beijar peito, coxas, pernas e pés da garota, Yoh termina de retirar o vestido dela, bem devagar.

Anna levanta-se e retira lentamente a sua calcinha. A itako olha sedutoramente para seu noivo, ficando em silêncio durante algum tempo, sabendo que o garoto estava admirando o seu corpo nu. Ela sorri maliciosamente para o shaman... Vendo como os olhos do rapaz brilhavam em desejo e paixão, a garota decidira brincar um pouco com ele.

_- Você me quer, Yoh?_ Pergunta a itako, com uma voz bem sedutora.

_- Anna... Eu..._ Tenta responder Yoh, mas não consegue devido à beleza de sua noiva, que o enfeitiçava.

_- Se você me quer, Yoh Asakura, então terá que me pegar primeiro! Se conseguir... Eu serei sua..._ Diz Anna, com uma voz, ao mesmo tempo, sensual e zombeteira.

Anna começa a correr pela praia da forma mais rápida que consegue. Ela sabia que não demoraria muito a ser pega por Yoh, e nem queria fugir por muito tempo dele. Mas, ela estava se divertindo internamente com aquela brincadeira fora de hora que inventara. A expressão que Yoh fizera quando ela começara a correr fora muito engraçada. E, afinal de contas, não haveria mal algum em deixá-lo se esforçar um pouquinho para tê-la definitivamente em seus braços...

_- Eu vou te pegar, Anna... E daí, não haverá ninguém que te salvará de mim. Você será minha... TODINHA minha!_ Diz Yoh, com um sorriso na face, entrando na brincadeira de sua noiva.

* * *

**Notas da autora**

****

De novo, espero que vcs estejam gostando:)

Esse cap. 03 iria ser o último capítulo do fanfic... Mas, eu decidi fazer o fic em 04 capítulos! Agora, se vierem mais idéias eu farei mais capítulos... Mas, acho que vão ser apenas 04 mesmo... xD

Deixem reviewsss ! Please ú.u

Beijuss e até o próximo capítulo:)


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04 – Desejo e amor.**

****

Anna corre com toda a sua velocidade pela praia deserta de Izumo, de modo a fazer com que Yoh tivesse um pouco de trabalho em alcançá-la. Mas, a garota não queria prolongar por muito tempo a sua "fuga". Tudo que ela queria era estar nos braços de seu amado! Então, a itako vai diminuindo pouco a pouco a sua velocidade...

Yoh, que estava correndo bem rápido atrás de sua noiva, percebe que a garota está diminuindo sua velocidade. Então, o shaman começa a correr mais rápido ainda, para pegá-la rapidamente, já que era isso o que ela queria... E ele também! Seu corpo estava fervendo em desejo e paixão, sua alma clamava por amor!

Yoh chega bem perto de sua noiva e passa seu braço delicadamente pela cintura da garota, puxando-a para si. O shaman leva a sua mão livre aos seios da itako, acariciando-os suavemente, sentindo-os em todas as suas extremidades. Enquanto isso, o garoto aproxima-se do ouvido de Anna, sussurrando-lhe sensualmente, o que causa um leve arrepio na menina.

-_ Te peguei, Anna!_ Sorri Yoh.

-_ Só porque eu deixei! Você sabe que se eu quisesse fugir de você, Yoh Asakura, você não me alcançaria tão facilmente!_ Retruca a itako, teimosa.

-_ Eu sei, Anninha! Mas, nem você conseguiria fugir de mim por muito tempo se eu a desejasse ter em meus braços como eu desejo agora!_ Torna Yoh, com uma voz um tanto quanto ameaçadora e sedutora.

-_ E... Como você me deseja agora?_ Pergunta Anna, com uma pontada de curiosidade sobre a resposta que seu noivo viria a dar.

-_ Como mulher, como amante! Eu te desejo com loucura, Anna! Meu corpo inteiro está fervendo de paixão... Mas, mais do que como amante, eu te desejo como minha companheira! Meu coração quer o seu amor..._ Responde Yoh, com uma voz sensual e suave ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse momento, a itako se livra dos braços de seu noivo e se vira para ele, olhando-o profundamente nos olhos. Mas, a garota afasta-se um pouco do shaman. Anna e Yoh estavam frente a frente, separados apenas por alguns centímetros. Com a luz da lua e das estrelas a iluminá-los, o casal se encontrava num perfeito clima de amor!

-_ Eu, Anna Kyouyama, te aceito, Yoh Asakura, como meu homem; e prometo, sob a luz da Lua e das Estrelas, te amar e te respeitar todos os dias da minha vida e para além da Eternidade..._

_ - Anna... Isso quer dizer que..._ Ia dizendo um Yoh surpreso, até ser interrompido por sua noiva.

-_ Que eu aceito me casar com você, Yoh!_

_ - Anna... Você... Eu..._ Tenta falar Yoh, mas se atrapalha com as palavras, de tão feliz que ele estava, com um belíssimo sorriso de bobo apaixonado na face.

-_ Yoh... Eu quero ser completamente sua!_ Diz a itako, se aproximando lentamente do shaman, olhando-o sensual e profundamente nos olhos.

_- Você... Quer ser minha?_ Pergunta o shaman, ainda abobalhado.

-_ Eu te quero, Yoh Asakura! Te quero completamente para mim... Só para mim..._ E ela pára com seu corpo bem próximo ao de seu noivo, não deixando de olhar nos olhos dele por um segundo sequer.

_- Então, Anna... Eu realizarei a sua vontade!_ Diz o garoto de forma sensual, perdendo totalmente o ar abestalhado, e puxando a menina para si. _– Te tornarei minha... Todinha minha... E me entregarei a você... Minha Anna!_ Ele sussurra no ouvido de sua amada.

Anna começa a beijar lentamente os lábios de seu noivo, de uma maneira bem suave, de modo a experimentar e sentir bem o seu sabor. Com suas mãos livres, a garota acaricia as costas de Yoh, passando levemente suas unhas na pele do menino, de modo a arranhá-lo suavemente. Logo, a itako vai descendo seus beijos pelo corpo do shaman, percorrendo com sua língua cada centímetro da pele dele, passando por seu pescoço e todo o seu tórax, até ficar ajoelhada em frente a ele.

Yoh, que estava com seus olhos fechados, apenas apreciava o prazer que o toque dos lábios macios de sua noiva lhe proporcionavam. Mas, logo o garoto é tomado por uma surpresa, que o faz soltar leves gemidos de prazer! Anna havia abaixado a sua cueca, de modo a deixar todo o seu membro sexual à amostra... E a garota o havia tomado em sua boca, beijando-o sensualmente e passando sua língua por ele, o que fazia o garoto tremer de prazer! Yoh nunca havia experimentado tal sensação... Nunca que ele havia pensado como os prazeres carnais podiam tomar conta de seu ser, fazendo-o arder de desejo!

Anna sentia-se cada vez mais à vontade com o membro de seu noivo em sua boca, beijando-o cada vez mais com ousadia, passeando sua língua por todas as suas extremidades... Sentindo toda a sua rigidez! Os leves gemidos de Yoh a incitavam a continuar aquela ação, que ela jamais havia pensado que seria capaz de fazer... Mas, o desejo havia tomado conta de seu corpo, de seu ser de tal forma que tudo o que ela mais queria era compartilhar prazer com seu amado!

Terminando de beijá-lo e de retirar a sua cueca, Anna ergue o seu corpo ficando frente a frente com seu amado Yoh. Ela olha-o profundamente nos olhos e leva uma de suas mãos ao rosto dele, afagando-lhe suavemente a face. O casal fica silencioso por um tempo, perdido na imensidão de seus olhares, apreciando aquele contato visual que mais se assemelhava com a visão do paraíso... Sua outra mão, Anna leva ao tórax de Yoh, mais precisamente às suas cicatrizes, desviando o seu olhar para elas e lhes acariciando bem lentamente, de forma a não causar qualquer tipo de dor ou incômodo a Yoh.

_- Você gosta? Das minhas cicatrizes?_ Pergunta Yoh, olhando para a sua noiva.

_- Muitas vezes eu me peguei te observando de longe... Observando cada uma delas... Eu sei a história de todas! E todas têm um significado para mim... Cada uma representa um estágio do seu fortalecimento._ Responde Anna, voltando a olhar para seu noivo.

_- Me observando... De longe... E sem camisa! Interessante, Anna..._ Sorri Yoh.

_- ...__ O que é interessante?_ Pergunta a itako.

-_ Que não é de agora que você é safada!_ Responde Yoh, com um tom irônico e zombeteiro.

-_ Você... Não gostou?_ Torna a perguntar a itako, ruborizando de leve.

_- Anna... Você me deixa louco!_ Ele segura na mão de sua noiva e a leva até o seu membro, para que ela sentisse a sua rigidez. –_ Sinta o que você faz com meu corpo... Eu te desejo, Anna Kyouyama... Eu te quero para mim!_ E, dizendo isso, o garoto a toma em seus braços para um profundo e ardente beijo.

A itako abraça seu noivo com a sua mão livre, não querendo largar o membro sexual de seu noivo que se encontrava entre sua outra mão. A garota se entrega totalmente ao beijo de Yoh, deixando cada vez mais aquele contato de seus lábios e de suas línguas se intensificar... De modo a se tornar um beijo cada vez mais louco e apaixonado! Enquanto a menina beija-o ardorosamente, ela vai acariciando com um pouco de ousadia o membro do shaman, sentindo-o crescer em sua mão...

Yoh, ardendo de desejo pela sua noiva e sentindo cada vez mais prazer com o toque dela, vai passeando suas mãos por todas as extremidades do corpo da itako... Transformando, pouco a pouco, os seus toques suaves em carícias ardentes, explorando todo o corpo de sua amada Anna... Sua língua percorre com fervor cada canto da boca da itako... Ele queria demonstrar toda a magnitude de seu amor com ela através daquele beijo... Um beijo ardente, um beijo apaixonado, um beijo carinhoso, um beijo profundo! Um beijo que continha toda a loucura e suavidade do amor!

Palavras já não eram mais necessárias, ambos podiam sentir claramente o amor que possuíam um pelo outro. O amor mais sublime de todos... O amor de entrega total! Então, Yoh toma Anna em seus braços e vai caminhando lentamente até perto de suas roupas, sem parar de beijá-la. Chegando ao seu destino, ele termina de beijá-la. O shaman vai deitando lentamente a itako por cima de seu casaco, para que a garota não sentisse nenhum incômodo em sua pele por causa da areia.

Yoh vai se deitando lentamente em cima de sua noiva, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos. O shaman leva uma de suas mãos à face da menina, de modo a acariciar suavemente a sua pele. Então, ele aproxima lentamente o seu rosto ao da menina, encostando seus lábios nos dela, lambendo-os gentilmente. Aos poucos, ele vai introduzindo sua língua na boca da Anna, beijando-a com toda a sua paixão. As mãos do shaman vão percorrendo cada centímetro do corpo da itako, sentindo todo o calor da pele macia da garota.

Anna apenas se entregava ao desejo de seu noivo, deixando ele dominar totalmente o seu corpo com suas carícias, e sua boca com seus beijos. A itako vai passando suavemente suas unhas pelas costas de Yoh, fazendo com que o menino sentisse leves arrepios. Ambos estavam começando a conhecer os prazeres carnais do amor, mas eles não iriam se entregar ao pecado... Pelo contrário! Iriam se entregar ao prazer do amor, que é sagrado...

Yoh vai descendo seus beijos para o pescoço da itako, alternando entre leves mordidas e lambidas na pele da garota... Descendo ainda mais os seus beijos, ele percorre os seus lábios pelos seios de Anna, beijando-os e lambendo-os até chegar em seus mamilos, assim tomando-os em sua boca com toques gentis de seus lábios e de sua língua. O prazer que a itako sentia com os beijos ardentes de seu noivo também lhe arrancava leves arrepios... Yoh continua explorando o corpo de sua amada com sua boca, passando por sua barriga e finalmente chegando à sua região sexual. Primeiramente, o shaman massageia o clitóris da garota gentilmente com seus dedos, para depois tomá-lo em sua língua, lambendo-o bem devagar e sensualmente, arrancando alguns suspiros de prazer de sua amada.

O shaman continua seus beijos na região sexual de sua noiva, percorrendo com sua língua todas as extremidades externas do sexo da garota, proporcionando um imenso prazer à sua querida Anna. Prazer que ele também sentia ao beijar o corpo da menina. Prazer que fazia o seu corpo arder em desejo... Desejo de possuí-la, tanto o seu corpo, quanto a sua alma e o seu coração! Então, Yoh sobe totalmente o seu corpo para novamente beijar os lábios de sua amada. Ele beija-a como um louco... Um louco apaixonado! Aquele beijo profundo cada vez mais vai se intensificando... Era um misto de amor e desejo que aquele beijo caloroso representava!

_- Anna... A Lua e as Estrelas serão testemunhas do nosso amor...­_ Diz Yoh, terminando de beijar a sua amada, e olhando-a profundamente nos olhos... Olhando-a totalmente apaixonado...

_- Eu confio em você, Yoh..._ Diz Anna, abraçando carinhosamente o seu noivo.

* * *

**Notas da autora**

****

Oiee :)

Finalmente eu postei o capítulo 04! Era para ser o último do fanfic... mas estava ficando muito grande então eu resolvi que vou prolongar um pouco o cap. 05...

O cap. 05 será o último mesmo! xD

Eu demorei pra postar esse cap. porque eu ando meio sem tempo... estou fazendo cursinho agora xD Mas... sempre que der eu escreverei... de pouquinho em pouquinho xD

Espero que vcs gostem desse capítulo xD

Deixem reviews :)


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05 – Elo de amor.**

Yoh aproxima lentamente o seu rosto ao da itako, beijando-lhe gentilmente os lábios, até que vai introduzindo sua língua na boca da garota, intensificando o beijo, beijando-a ardentemente e com muita paixão! O garoto explora com sua língua toda a boca de sua noiva, procurando proporcionar-lhe prazer e conforto com aquele toque. Enquanto a beija apaixonadamente, o garoto abraça-a forte e a puxa mais para si, de modo que seus corpos fiquem mais unidos, podendo sentir o calor humano do corpo de sua amada.

Anna sabia que iria perder a flor da sua castidade, porém a garota tinha chegado à conclusão de que a pureza não residia no corpo humano... A entrega carnal não tornava uma pessoa impura... Pelo contrário se a entrega fosse feita por amor! Qual a impureza de entregar-se totalmente – de corpo, alma e coração – à pessoa amada? O amor é o mais puro e sublime dos sentimentos! Um sentimento que se tornara pecado aos olhos hipócritas da sociedade... O amor é sagrado! Sagrada também é a total entrega dos amantes! O amor é a mais pura comunhão da vida...

Yoh finalmente termina de beijar sua noiva e se posiciona gentilmente nas pernas dela, de modo a começar a penetrá-la bem devagar, para não machucá-la. Era uma sensação nova para o casal de apaixonados... Ambos estavam descobrindo o amor juntos... E, também, os prazeres desse sentimento... O garoto vai começando a se movimentar, primeiro lentamente, dentro de Anna; e esta, por sua vez, apenas se deixa ser dominada completamente pelo seu noivo, alternando entre as dores da primeira vez e o prazer que aquele ato lhe proporcionava.

A itako vai, aos poucos, se relaxando e se deixando levar pelo clima afrodisíaco do momento... Enquanto Yoh vai penetrando-a cada vez mais profundo e rapidamente, Anna o acompanha em movimentos, ao mesmo tempo em que vai passando suas unhas com ousadia pelas costas de seu noivo, tirando dele alguns arrepios e suspiros loucos... A respiração de ambos começa a se tornar mais ofegante à medida que seus corpos se tornam cada vez mais quentes e o suor percorrem-lhes as peles nuas.

Yoh, no tempo em que intensificava os movimentos de seu membro já no ápice de seu enrijecimento, buscava os seios de Anna com suas mãos, tomando-os por completo e os acariciando com loucura. Nunca tinha sentido tamanho prazer... Queria que aquela noite durasse para todo o sempre... Mas, sabia que ainda teria muitas noites loucas pela frente para aproveitar com a sua amada... Aquela era apenas a primeira... Apenas o começo de toda uma história de amor... E prazer!

Anna, para desespero de Yoh, o empurra com força para o lado, fazendo-o parar com tudo. Ele senta-se na areia e olha para sua noiva, sem entender os motivos dela... Mas, ainda carregava muito forte dentro de si a força do desejo... O que a ereção de seu membro podia comprovar... Estava louco de desejo pela itako de cabelos dourados... Seus olhos, ardendo em puras chamas, olhavam-na sem nenhum pudor... Como se a estivessem devorando...

_- Não consegue se controlar...­_ Diz a itako provocante, olhando-o bem nos olhos enquanto vai se aproximando devagar dele.

_- A-Anna..._ É tudo que Yoh consegue responder. Ele não esboça nenhuma reação, mal consegue se mexer... Estava totalmente enfeitiçado pelos olhos provocantes de sua amada...

_- Pois, agora é a minha vez! Eu vou lhe mostrar do que sou capaz! _Diz Anna, no tempo em que sobe no colo de Yoh.

Ela se aproxima do ouvido dele, e lhe sussurra, com voz sedutora e sensual:

_- Prepare-se para morrer de prazer, Yoh Asakura!..._ O garoto, por sua vez, apenas treme ao ouvir o comentário de sua noiva, e vai se deitando devagar na areia, deixando que, desta vez, ela o domine...

A itako senta-se no membro de seu noivo e começa a se movimentar bem devagar em cima dele... Yoh, por sua vez, começa a acariciar o corpo de sua amada com suas mãos, explorando cada parte nua da pele dela com suavidade, e, ao mesmo tempo, ousadia. Anna vai aumentando os movimentos, sentindo cada vez mais profundo dentro de si o membro de seu noivo, e sentindo o seu clitóris roçar suavemente na pele de Yoh, o que vai deixando-a louca...

Yoh a puxa para si, abraçando-a e fazendo-a se deitar de lado, de frente para ele, mas sem retirar seu membro de dentro dela... O shaman intercala suas pernas com as dela, e começa a se movimentar junto com ela, acompanhando todos os movimentos da itako, enquanto começa a beijá-la ardorosamente... Anna abraça seu noivo bem forte, sentindo seus corpos cada vez mais unidos... Sentindo todo o ardor da chama do desejo... Eles se beijam com amor, desejo e paixão, mas sem interromper os seus movimentos, que se intensificam cada vez mais, gerando suspiros loucos, gemidos roucos... Aquela dança só cessa quando os dois chegam ao ápice, ao auge do amor...

Naquela noite, sob a luz da lua e das estrelas, Yoh e Anna fizeram a perfeita comunhão do amor, tornando-se um só! Um só corpo, uma só alma e um só coração... O verdadeiro sentimento de amor que um sentia pelo outro estaria ali, sempre presente em suas almas, preenchendo cada instante de suas vidas, completando cada espaço de seus corações. Eles haviam formado um profundo elo de amor. Um elo que duraria para além da eternidade!...

**OWARI**

* * *

**Notas da autora**

_Bom, eu demorei, mas finalmente terminei esse fanfic :)_

_Esse capítulo é menorzinho que os outros... Mas, o que importa é a qualidade, e não a quantidade, certo? XD_

_Então, eu espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo final :) Eu gostei da conclusão dele... Pequena, simples, mas que simboliza todo o amor que os dois sentem... simboliza mesmo o elo de amor entre o Yoh e a Anna!_

_Espero que tenham gostado do hentai xD Eu tentei fazer dele o menos vulgar possível... procurei utilizar as palavras menos vulgares que cabiam ali... porque eu queria demonstrar que o ato sexual não representa apenas prazer, luxúria, pecado, mas sim amor... A entrega do corpo feita por amor é sagrada... é divina... todo ato de amor é sublime... Sexo não é sinônimo de pecado quando feito com amor... Aí está a minha crítica pela nossa sociedade hipócrita que associa amor com pecado, luxúria... (Não faça sexo, faça AMOR!)... Pecados (não no sentido religioso, porque também eu não sou religiosa... mas, no sentido de erros lastimáveis) são todas as guerras que correm pelo mundo... guerras que matam todo tipo de seres vivos: humanos, animais, plantas... O direito de viver é sagrado... e o direito de amar é divino! (Não faça guerra, faça amor!)_

_E tenho dito._

**_Kyouyama Anna_**


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

A manhã estava começando a raiar. Uns fracos raios de sol começavam a iluminar aquela praia deserta, proporcionando uma linda visão do mar. Anna acordara com os primeiros raios que iluminaram o seu rosto, porém não abrira seus olhos no primeiro instante, temendo ter vivido apenas mais outro sonho, mera ilusão... Seu lindo sonho de amor... Seu sonho de felicidade... Quando tivera coragem suficiente para abrir os seus olhos, a bela itako descobriu que tudo o que vivera naquela noite fazia parte da sua realidade. Um singelo sorriso se esboçara em seus lábios...

Seu único e verdadeiro amor, Yoh Asakura, estava deitado nas areias da praia, dormindo... Com uma expressão tão angelical em seu rosto... E, para Anna, Yoh realmente era um anjo... O anjo que a salvara de sua perdição de vazio e solidão... O seu anjo! E era lindo... O garoto estava totalmente nu, passível de ser admirado por seu belo corpo... Um corpo cheio de cicatrizes que a vida de shaman lhe proporcionara, mas a itako adorava cada cicatriz do corpo de Yoh... Todas elas tinham uma história; e ela, sabia da história de cada uma delas...

Anna leva uma de suas mãos ao corpo de Yoh, passeando-a lenta e suavemente pelo tórax nu do rapaz. Não fazia um movimento brusco para não ousar acordá-lo de seu sono. Queria poder ficar por mais algum tempo só olhando-o, tocando-o levemente, admirando-o. Cenas da madrugada passavam como um flash por sua cabeça, como se ela revivesse aquele doce e ardente momento de amor que tivera com seu amado... Fora a noite mais feliz de sua vida. Agora, ela podia viver o seu amor...

A itako se debruça levemente sobre o corpo nu de seu noivo, aproximando lentamente o seu rosto ao dele... Até que toca os lábios dele levemente com os seus, beijando-o suavemente, sentindo o doce gosto de sua boca... O beijo de Anna faz com que Yoh desperte... Ele sorri ao sentir o toque dos lábios de sua amada, que pára o beijo assim que ele acorda, saindo de cima dele e sentando-se a seu lado, em silêncio.

_- Uhnn... Por que saiu! Estava tão bom..._ Dizia Yoh, enquanto se sentava perto de sua noiva, com um lindo sorriso na face e um olhar de "quero mais".

_- ...__ Bom dia para você também, Yoh..._

Yoh, sem perder tempo, e sem dar tempo de uma possível resistência de Anna, a puxa pela cintura para perto de si, abraçando-a fortemente contra o seu corpo, assim podendo sentir o calor do corpo dela...

_- Bom dia, MINHA Anna!_ Diz o shaman, com um sorriso um tanto doce e safado no rosto.

_- É interessante este seu lado, chéri!_ Comenta a itako.

_- ...__ Qual lado?_ Pergunta Yoh.

_- Este seu lado ousado... Você realmente me surpreendeu..._ Ela olha-o sensualmente.

_- Hahaha... Olha quem fala! Pois, saiba que você não fica nem um pouco atrás, Anna Kyouyama..._

_ - ... Porém, ninguém imaginaria o molenga Yoh Asakura agindo assim... Tão ousado... Tão ardente..._

_ - Você... Desperta em mim os mais ardentes e pervertidos desejos, Anna... Você me deixa louco..._

_ - ... É só isso que eu desperto em você?_ Pergunta a garota.

_- ...__ Claro que não!_ Yoh leva uma de suas mãos ao rosto de sua noiva, afagando sua face suavemente, enquanto a olha intensamente nos olhos. _– Você aquece os sonhos do meu coração..._

Anna sorri. O mais sincero de seus sorrisos, vindo verdadeiramente de seu coração. A recíproca era verdadeira, afinal o amor de Yoh mantinha vivo o seu coração... Aquele garoto tão gentil, tão simples, e agora, tão ousado, era o anjo que iluminara a sua alma, tirando-a dos confins da escuridão onde estava mergulhada.

_- ...__ Eu te amo!_ Diz Anna, quase num sussurro, mas com toda a verdade de seu ser...

_- Eu também te amo. Te amo muito, Anna. Muito..._

Yoh continuava acariciando o rosto macio de sua noiva, enquanto vai aproximando seu rosto ao dela, até começar a beijá-la carinhosamente, transmitindo todo o seu amor por ela através daquele beijo... Que vai, aos poucos, se intensificando, até se transformar num beijo ardente, apaixonado; porém, nem por isso, deixando de conter certa suavidade... O que dava um maior toque de sentimento àquele beijo; um sentimento tão simples e, ao mesmo tempo, tão complexo... O amor!

_- Quer passear comigo, Anna?_ Pergunta Yoh, sorrindo, após terminar de beijar a sua noiva.

_- Passear!_

_- É! Passear... Estamos numa praia... Sozinhos... Como se ela estivesse aqui só para nós dois... E, como não está chovendo agora, podemos aproveitar a vista do mar..._ Diz o garoto, sempre sorrindo. Ele estava muito feliz...

Anna olha para o mar. Era uma linda visão... Uma visão que ela sempre guardaria nas suas mais lindas lembranças... Aquele mar de águas tão cristalinas fora o testemunho do seu amor... Não só de seu amor... O mar sempre fora seu confidente para todas as horas de desespero, de solidão, de vazio... As águas do mar continham muito de seu sentimento... E, seu sentimento continha muito do mistério do mar...

_- Você gosta muito do mar, não é?_ Yoh sorri.

_- Tá certo. Eu aceito passear com você..._ Ela sorri, virando o seu olhar para seu amado.

Yoh se levanta e estende sua mão cordialmente para a sua noiva, ajudando-a a se levantar também. Anna, após se levantar, pega o casaco de seu noivo que estava no chão e o veste para cobrir a sua nudez. Yoh sorri ao ver Anna com uma de suas roupas... Ele a achara muito sensual usando aquele casaco. Se pudesse, tiraria uma foto para guardar de lembrança e sempre ficar olhando-a, admirando a sua beleza... Saindo de seu curto devaneio, o shaman pega a sua calça do chão e a veste, também ia pegando a sua camisa, mas é interrompido por Anna...

_- Não está frio!_ Exclama a itako.

_- ...__ E, nem calor!_ Torna Yoh.

_- ..._

_- Eu deixo o meu tórax à mostra para você, Anna..._ Diz o shaman, de uma forma sensual. ­_– Mas__, depois eu quero tirar uma foto sua assim... Vestindo só o meu casaco!_ Ele sorri.

_- ...__ Por quê?_ Pergunta Anna.

_- Porque você fica linda vestindo apenas isso..._ Yoh olha para a sua camisa e um sorriso safado se abre em seu rosto. _– Eu tive umas idéias para tirar algumas fotos de você, Anninha!_

_- ...__ Guarde as suas idéias para você, Yoh..._ Corta a itako.

_- Mas, Anna..._ Torna Yoh, com olhos suplicantes...

_- ...__ Eu vou pensar no seu caso! Nós não íamos dar uma volta! Vamos logo..._ E, ela sai andando pela praia.

_- Anna... Espere!_ E, Yoh vai atrás de sua noiva, até conseguir segurar-lhe na mão. _– Quero passear assim com você..._ Ele sorri.

_- Como dois namorados..._ Diz a itako, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

_- Como sempre será!_ Exclama Yoh, sorrindo.

E, o casal passeia pela praia de mãos dadas... Aproveitando cada segundo daquela paisagem esplêndida que o mar, iluminado pelos raios do sol, lhes oferecia... Aproveitando cada segundo daquele lindo amor que um sentia pelo outro... Aproveitando cada segundo de felicidade... Aquele era apenas o início de uma verdadeira história de amor... História a qual todas as palavras existentes no mundo seriam insuficientes para contar... Pois, nem a combinação das mais belas palavras conseguiria expressar toda a intensidade e profundidade do amor!

_"To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream…"._

_

* * *

_

**Notas**** da autora**

Well, era pra esse fanfic ter terminado mesmo no capítulo 05... Mas, houve uma mudança de planos xD

Eu estava vendo as minhas fotos de Shaman King... Até que abri uma que estão a Anna e o Yoh passeando de mãos dadas na praia... :) Eles estão lindos! A cena é muito linda e romântica! Ela me inspirou a escrever esse epílogo:)

Espero que vocês gostem:)

**_Kyouyama Anna_**


End file.
